


slade is salty

by Blueberries (Blueberries_Pen)



Series: NonconWhumpKinktober 2020 [28]
Category: DCU
Genre: Accidents, Crack, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Noncontober 2020, Object Insertion, Water Beads, Whumptober 2020, distention, forced gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberries_Pen/pseuds/Blueberries
Summary: Robin is a biter. Slade is a salty old man. If anyone asks Slade, these two things have no relations whatsoever.
Relationships: Slade Wilson/Dick Grayson
Series: NonconWhumpKinktober 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947430
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	slade is salty

**Author's Note:**

> Day 28:   
> Kinktober: Distention  
> Noncontober: Forced gay  
> Whumptober: Accidents

It was an  _ accident.  _ Robin hadn't meant to bite, he isn't suicidal. But for fucks sake, what other response had Slade expected when he shoved his cock down Robin's throat in the middle of the night? What, did he think Robin was going to start suckling on it like a baby, or start enthusiastically deep throating Slade like he had nothing better to do?

What, like Robin doesn't gag every time Slade brings it out when he’s awake, like the mere thought of it doesn't  _ already _ make him queasy, like he doesn't hate the taste.

For crying out loud, why does Slade think Robin would find anything enjoyable about Slade shoving the thing he used to  _ piss  _ inside Robin's mouth?

Of course he'll panic!

Anyone sane will agree that the appropriate response to having something like a… dick shoved inside their mouth while they're sleeping is to  _ bite _ . 

...but Slade isn't sane, no, he's the absolute definition of  _ insanity _ , which is why Robin is stuck in a breeding bench, whimpering around a ring gag while Slade brutally fucks his throat.

He doesn't know how long he's been stuck here, but every time Slade comes inside him, whether it be in his mouth  _ or  _ ass - which is gross as  _ fuck  _ because Slade doesn't even  _ wash  _ in between - he pushes a few more water beads into his ass and pumps in even more water.

Water beads, which, you know,  _ expands  _ in water.

Which meant the beads in Robin's ass are steadily increasing in size as they absorbed the water, and Robin had no clue how he is supposed to even get them out.

He whimpers as Slade pushes particularly roughly down his throat, then grimaces and coughs wetly as Slade comes. He  _ hates  _ the taste.

With a snort, Slade pulls out and walks around back, roughly shoving in more beads. Robin protests, loudly, as much he's able. That hurts! And any more and Robin would surely burst! For fucks sake his normally toned stomach is already a little distended and hanging.

"Ah," Slade laughs maliciously, patting his rump. "My mistake, do excuse the  _ accident."  _ He says sarcastically.

Which isn't fair at  _ all.  _ It really was an accident in Robin's case, but now Slade is just being a salty bastard.

Robin wants to punch his face in, but settles for glaring and letting out more unintelligible protests instead.

Slade shoves even  _ more  _ beads in - "Oops. Guess you'll just have to live with it, hm?" - then shoves in the freaking  _ hose  _ inside. Deep. While it it's still on. 

Robin screams obscenities, which of course, can't really be understood with the gag, but he's sure Slade understands the sentiment.  _ Fucking bastard. _

"Oh my, what an _accident,"_ Slade says sarcastically, and Robin begins to get a nervous feeling. "Wouldn't it such a tragedy of an _accident_ if I just walked off now, hm, forgetting to turn off the hose entirely?"

Oh, no, Slade better not dare-

Slade starts walking off, leisurely. "My what an  _ accident _ ," he says loudly, then starts  _ fucking  _ whistling.

Robin stares after him in sheer disbelief. Alright now the time for protests and making his displeasure known is over. Robin starts making frantic pleasing noises instead, begging and making his wide and teary just like he knew Slade likes them, but the bastard doesn't even look back.

He seethes.

Slade puts on a pair of headphones. "Oh dear," he says loudly again. "I seem to have put on my headphones without listening to what's going on around me. What an…  _ accident _ ."

"Your headphones are still around your neck, you bastard!" Robin screams, but all that comes out are angry rage noises 

Whistling, Slade wanders off.

Okay, that is  _ it.  _ The next time Slade puts his dick inside his mouth, Robin is biting it clean off. Let's see how Slade likes  _ that _ accident.

**Author's Note:**

> slade gets a bucket of salt and buries robin in it


End file.
